The disclosures of U.S. Ser. No. 18,647 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,211 and of U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,619 are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth in the present specification.
The present invention relates to refrigeration systems, and more particularly to an absorption refrigeration system powered by solar energy.
F. A. Costello, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,712, describes a combined absoprtion and vapor compression system for solar energy applications. In this system, a compressor is added to a standard generator-condenser--evaporator--absorber loop either between the evaporator and absorber, or between the generator and condenser, or preferably, at both points. A refrigerant line is constructed between the compressors to form a compressor--condenser--evaporator loop.